Adventures of Minecraftia
by TheUntimateUke
Summary: A boy named Alex Hill has suddenly woken up in a strange world called Minecraftia. What happens when he finds a new home with Kyle Blue and Gabe Niles. You shouldn't judge a fanfiction by a crappy summary! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Minecraftia

My head spun. I saw nothing but stars before my vision faded into light. Sun light. I sat up and viewed my surroundings. A forest on my left and a field inhabited with cows on my right. But something in the field looked strange. A house?

My first instinct was to go for the nearest civilization, most likely being that the human race is a highly social species, but then I become weary. A random house in a field deserted of other buildings. Who or what could have lived there?

I get up and start to wearily walk towards the house. A lamp in the window. Someone was definitely home, then. The question was who. Reaching the door, I knock about four times. The foot steps beyond the door stop and I brace myself for whoever was going to open the door.

Upon opening the door, a young man looked down at me. He had blonde hair, as gold as the sun, and eyes as blue as ice. He was a perfect person standing before me. I blushed lightly and bow my head quickly. "H-hello, my name is Alex..." I managed to say.

"My name is Kyle," he said with a light surprise in his tone, "Where did you come from?" I tried to think of where I came from or who my parents were but... Everything seemed like a big blank.

"I don't remember... everything before waking here is a blur..." Kyle made a thinking face and smiled softly.

"I see," he said, "Come in then. My and Gabe have been in your place too." I looked to my left, to see a couch inhabited by a boy that was older than me and younger than Kyle. He had black hair, like the shadows on trees, and the eyes greener than the leaves on the forest's trees.

"Well, hi there!" Gabe said with a smile and a wave.

"This is our new friend and housemate," Kyle said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I had only been lost a good five minutes and I'd already found shelter. I was better at the lost thing than I thought. "We have another room that we use as a storage room... I could build you a bed." he put in.

I nodded and took a seat next to Gabe. He gave the idea of showing me around the property and I agreed. Walking out the door, he started to show me the chicken coop when Kyle yelled after me.

"Don't be out for too long, the monsters come out in the night!" Monsters? I wondered what meant by that. Gabe showed me the 5 chickens. All white, except for one brown one, in which they named Coco. Grabbing my hand, he hurried behind the house and showed me the pond, garden, and sheep pen. By the time I had seen everything, the sun had begun to set.

"I think we'd better go back inside..." I suggested to Gabe. He looked up at the sky.

"It is getting a bit dark, isn't it?" Heading back, Kyle was waiting on the porch with a dog I haddn't seen before. It was a chocolate colored wolf with a red color. "Hey, Lucky!" Gabe went running after the wolf. I walked up and smiled at Lucky. He apparently took a liking to me and stood up, tongue hanging out. I patted his head and smiled softly.

"You may sleep in my bed until I get your bed built." Kyle said, stepping into the house. I followed, nodding.

The sky darkened into a deep purple color and Kyle's room was lit dimly by a small lamp. As I stood in front of Kyle, in his bed, I began to strip of my shorts. I was extremely nervous and embarrassed to be undressing in front of this beautiful man. Not only that, but he was only in a pair of thin boxers. Once I was free from my pants, I walked over and settled next to Kyle. He was warm and comforting, and I loved the feet of the sheets. As soft as bird down.

I closed my eyes and felt his arms around me as I faded into sleep.


	2. Underwear

As I woke the next morning, I felt the empty cold sheets next to me and I knew that Kyle was gone. I sat up and got out of bed. Stretching, I saw it was about noon by the sun and decided to see what Gabe was up to.

The stairs were cold underfoot and it have me goose bumps. Once down the stairs, I took a seat on the couch and looked around. No one was there. I got up again and walked outside. I heard a few loud banging sounds. When I got to the source, I saw Kyle. He was wearing a pair of worn jeans and work boots. His shirtless chest shone with sweat in the heat of the summer sun. And then I saw what he was working on. My bed.

"Oh hello there," he said, not bothering to look up from his work. I smiled softly. When he looked up, his face flushed red with blood. I looked down to see that I was still in what I had slept in. A white tee shirt and a pair of briefs. That's when I blushed too. I slowly backed away and sighed softly, behind the small shed. Gabe ran up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, I found something!" I suddenly felt him drag me into the woods, the needles of the coniferous bushes scratching my bare legs. Unable to stop the larger boy, I could only be dragged and then revealed something amazing.

There, in a forest clearing, a wolf lay playing with a butterfly. It couldn't be more adorable. From what I could see, it was a girl. About two years old. Gabe handed me a bone and quickly told me to hand it to her. As I did, her eyes fixed on me. Like cold daggers digging into my warm soul.

I throw the bone to her and she sniffs it, unsure of how she should react. Friend, or foe? Once she approaches, I feed her with a slice of pork and I watch her eat it. So much like dogs and yet not.

It took a full hour to gain her trust. I decided to name her Snow because of her cold eyes.

"It will take some time for her to get used to you, me, Kyle, and Lucky," he looked down, "Dude, are you in your underwear?" His face flushed lightly with red. I also did so and walked home with Snow.

I felt Kyle and Gabe's eyes watch me as I went into the house and up the stairs. I put my old shorts on and went outside again. They didn't seem to happy that I changed, which made me giggle like a schoolgirl.

I heard some voices from inside the wood. It seemed like such a strange thing. Maybe we weren't the only people here. But I shrugged that off and decided to take a nap on the porch sofa. My mind faded to fuzz and I began to dream.

I suddenly woke in a dazed state. I was in a cold and dark place with a sandy colored stone under my body. Looking around, many people were walking by. They had jet black hair, clothes as dark as night, eyes as purple as twilight, and sparks floated around them like butterflies over a flower. Then one disappeared and reappeared about fifty feet away. My dream faded away and I woke again.

My eyes sagged as I looked into the sky. Sunset. When I got up, Kyle picked me up like I was his bride and carried me upstairs. Taking my shorts off for me, he neatly folded them on the dresser.

I lied down and slithered into the blankets. Once he joined, I faded back to sleep fast, against his chest. But this time, Snow jumped on the bed and curled up at the foot of the bed. I smiled softly and had a soundly, dreamless sleep.


End file.
